


Find Me Where The Wind Blows

by zuzkak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, Gavin has a dog, Human Nines, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No one likes Gav :(, POV Alternating, Pining, Present day setting, THIS IS GOING TO BE WILD GET READY, except like 2 people lol, gavin is Missing, non android au, soft nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Gavin Reed is missing.No one seems to be in much of a hurry to find him... and Nines is starting to think he may be the only one who can.(Alternating POV/Present day/Non-android AU)





	Find Me Where The Wind Blows

Nines:  
Reed had always said that if he ever went missing, no one would give much of a shit. Nines had only nodded along, not really believing him, but now that the warning had come to fruition - Nines could see that Reed had been right.

There was no fanfare or announcement, no rush to find him, no boards being set up or evidence being collected - there was _nothing_. Not even a small acknowledgement.

The detective just... hadn't shown up for work one day. Or the next. Or the day after that. He was just... not there.

Nines was stumped. He'd asked Connor if he knew where Reed was - who said he was sure Gavin just wasn't well. He'd asked Hank - who scoffed and said something to the effect of " _who cares?_ " (indeed, that's what Nines was trying to figure out). He'd asked Chris - who had shrugged but seemed to be busy with something and hurried off. Fowler actually shooed him out of the office and told him to go look for him if he was that bothered.

The one person who would actually share his concern - Tina, Gavin's probably only other friend in the world - happened to be on vacation in Mexico for another week.

With his orders clear, Nines packed up his shit and exited the station.

A short bike ride later, he was outside Gavin's apartment block, a sleek high-rise near the city outskirts. He easily let himself in, tapping his spare keyfob on the pad. He brought up the memory of Reed handing him the keychain - he was holding it by the fob, clearly trying to hide his blush (and failing miserably, in Nine's sweet opinion.). Nines blinked incredulously at the tiny rubber model of Stitch. He raised a brow. Gav- _Reed's_ blush quickly travelled to his neck, as he forced Nines' hand open and pressed the keys into it. "It's the only one I had, okay? Since you're my partner I thought you should have spare keys."

With that, he turned to escape into the staff room while Nines tried not to grin with delight.

And if a week later he saw Reed had a matching Angel keychain, he hadn't said anything. Even though he was sorely tempted just to see Reed blush like that again.

Nines took the elevator.  _1... 2... 3... 15... 16... **DING!**_

He unlocked the door and headed in, taking a deep breath. Only to get attacked by a massive bundle of fur and slob. Reed's dog, who Nines had met a couple of times before was jumping up as best he could on three legs. Nines gently 'heeled' the pup, so he could close the door. Nines vaguely remembered Gavin telling him about Cerberus.

_"He was rejected from police training for being too friendly," he said, feeding Cerberus treats, "so they made him a search and rescue instead. He got trapped under some rubble or something and they had to amputate his legs. Since he couldn't work anymore, and they couldn't find anyone to take him they were going to put him down"_

_At this, the man frowned and knelt to pet the dog between the ears. "That's when I stepped in and took him in." He looked up, smiling. "Paid his vet bills and everything."_

Nines had blinked down at him - he couldn't even imagine the commitment it took to take care of a handicapped dog - not to mention the astronomical price. He still couldn't figure out how Gavin a- _Reed_ afforded it on his detective's salary. He told himself he hadn't just fallen in love a little.

Nines relented and gave the waiting dog a scratch behind the ears. He allowed a rare smile at the tail wag. He straightened up and began his search.

Everything about Nines was methodical and logical. He had a system for everything - from the order in which he dressed (socks _first_ , people), to the way he went through a crime scene. This shouldn't be any different...

_So why was it?_

Nines glanced towards the bedroom.

As if he didn't know why.

He hadn't been here after their one-night stand.

Nines didn't want to think about it - or else he'd be stuck with a half-chub in his partners living room... But _man_ , did his brain want to think about it.

It had started off innocent enough - a hesitant invitation to go drinking after work ( _"Well, we're friends! I think. Right? We are friends, right?")_. A plastered Nines pressing a plastered Gavin into the wall of a dark bar and kissing the everloving shit out of him, being mildly surprised when Gavin kissed him back just as fiercely. A whispered, "my place," ghosting against Nines' lips, as they both stumbled outside for a cab.

The whole ride there, Nines kept telling himself that he was going to tell Gavin now, he was going to tell him to stop because he had feelings for him and that this wasn't fair - but then Gavin had got a hand in his hair and was kissing his neck and - _yeah_ no I'm not going to tell him.

The ride up to the apartment had been painfully awkward - they had accidentally run into Gavin's elderly neighbour. But the instant his partner managed to unlock the door with shaking hands, all was forgiven because Nines was dragged inside by the hand, and Gavin was struggling with his jacket, and oh, Gavin was able to undo his belt and jeans and had a hand on him.

Nines was embarrassed to admit that night was probably the best sexual encounter of his life.

He was snapped out of his funk by Cerberus nudging against his legs.

He looked around the apartment wondering where to begin.

It didn't look like was a struggle. The various ornaments and pictures of Gavin with Tina, or Gavin with his sister, or Gavin graduating from the academy, or Cerberus all intact and in place. All except...

Nines walked into the kitchen area - the exposed brick continued a little way in and gave way to orange tile. It was remarkably clean, but Nines was distracted by the fridge. When Gavin had first invited him over (his excuse being to work on a case, but instead they had watched Pulp Fiction and drank whiskey.) he had shown Nines the fridge, covered in polaroids held up by kitschy magnets. Self-consciously, he explained he took pictures of things and people important to him and stuck them up so he always had a reminder of him.

(Nines definitely did not find it cute.)

(Nines definitely found it cute.)

And when Gavin attacked him with a camera and the next time he saw the fridge it had him on it, he hadn't mentioned it.

(Nines had definitely not blushed.)

(Nines had definitely blushed.)

But now - the fridge was devoid of any pictures - and some magnets were on the floor, scattered.

_Someone left in a hurry._

Nines opened the fridge. It was mainly empty, which was typical of Gavin, a few beers in the vegetable compartment and a jar of pickles. Nines closed it.

He turned to the cupboards.

He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we're off to a gentle start! Hope you guys enjoyed <3
> 
> This is going to be a w i l d ride rest assured.
> 
> Also if you caught the Fuck Pride reference I love you, I haven't been able to stop rereading it.
> 
> -WorldEater


End file.
